Pennussell: Sweet or Spicy?
by BrittanyBrighttheMagikatin
Summary: Thanks to Pepper, Penny Ling is now very curious. And Russell is the only one who can teach her what it's like to feel true pleasure. Pennussell one-shot. Birthday present for Sapphette(girl). Rated M for sexual activity and slight crude language. EDIT: I made an epilogue to this story, where Russell and Penny Ling birth their child. Epilogue rated T for harsh language.
1. Love at First Sigh

"You and Sunil did _what?"_ Penny Ling the purple and white giant panda exclaimed, nearly choking on the bamboo she was chewing.

"Yeah, I convinced Sunil to have intercourse with me!" Pepper the gray and white striped skunk repeated giddily, a large smile on her face.

Immediately the panda calmed down, placing a paw on her chest as it rose up and down. "Ohh... Thank Goodness... I thought you said something else..."

A jolt of confusion zapped through Pepper's light red eyes. "Uh, what did you think I said?"

"You don't wanna know... Um... quick question: what's intercourse?"

The skunk said nothing, just continued staring into Penny Ling's light blue-gray eyes in disbelief. Well, she's the sweetest and most sensitive, so she must also be most innocent when it came to things like this.

She took in a breath, ready to reply, then blinked in realization. Replacing her expression from confusion to deviousness, she finally said, "Why don't you go ask Russell about it? I'm sure he'll know far more about this than I could ever know."

Lowering an eyebrow in confusion as to why her friend was wearing such a grin, the panda shrugged. "Um, okay." She climbed to her feet and began to walk over to Russell the orange and brown European hedgehog, who was busy reading a book while laying on a beanie chair. Her ear twitches, swearing she just heard the skunk snicker.

Penny Ling stopped when she was just a few feet away from Russell and couldn't help but smile. His large yellow-green eyes darted to and fro as he read the pages of the book, sparkling with interest, his lips were curved into the cutest smile, and his chest slightly rose and fell in gentle breathing. He was absolutely adorable, the cutest hedgehog she'd ever seen. Well, he's the _only_ hedgehog she's ever seen, but still.

"Hey, Russell," Penny Ling finally spoke, realizing too late that her voice sounded fairly moony. _No! Don't let him know you love him! Gotta keep it a secret, remember?_

But to her relief, he didn't seem to notice her tone of voice. He looked up and smiled warmly. "Oh, hey, Penny Ling. Do you need something?"

_So cute and caring... No, stop it, Penny! Just ask him your question and be done with it!_ With much hesitation, trying to cool down the heat in her cheeks, she finally stammered, "W-Well, uh... I just... have a question for you..."

The hedgehog stood up, placed his book down on the beanie chair, and walked closer to Penny Ling. "Of course. Anything."

"Well... I was just talking to Pepper, and... she told me to ask you..." Before replying, she took a deep breath in attempt to calm herself down. "What's intercourse?"

Russell's eyes suddenly grew wide as an owl's and his mouth hung halfway open, dead surprised. _What?! Why would Penny_ possibly _ask about intercourse?! Oh, yeah, because Pepper just_ couldn't _keep her muzzle shut!_

"Um, Russell?" The panda's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "Is there something wrong? You're turning awfully red."

"W-Well..." he stammered. "Wh-Why would you want to kn-know something like that?"

Penny Ling only shrugged. "Just curious. ...What is it?" she repeated as she delivered to her crush a concerned look.

"Um... I-It's, uh..." Russell quickly looked away and fiddled with the quills on the back of his head. "Well... It's... uh..."

"Come on, Russell. Just tell me. Or I'm gonna have to force it out of you." Wearing a devious smile, the panda lifted her paws, unsheathed her claws, and wiggled her fingers threateningly.

"Y-You wouldn't!" the hedgehog squeaked as he backed away slightly, ears twitching nervously.

"Try me." Without hesitation, Penny Ling lashed out and began scribbling and dragging her claws over Russell's sides, drawing out a few giggles and laughs.

"O-Okay, okay, knock it off!" he laughed as he struggled to push the tickling claws away, panting slightly once they finally withdrew. "Okay. I don't think you're one to know what it is, but..." He heaved a deep sigh, his cheeks turning redder and redder every second. "Intercourse is... where you share... inappropriate activity with someone else..."

Penny Ling stayed silent, as if not knowing what to think, and her face was expressionless. She blinked and said, "Continue."

"Um... Well, it's typically performed by two partners of different genders... Males have... a pleasurable organ to say the least... that they insert into a female's... pleasurable organ..."

"So, it's just pleasure?"

"I... guess you could say that..."

"If that's so, can you show me?"

Russell's blood instantly ran cold. He stared at his friend with wide eyes and open mouth. _"What?!"_

"You said that it's only pleasure, right?"

"Yeah, but it's... a little more complicated than that... And it _really_ inappropriate."

"So? I believe I can handle it." Penny Ling crossed her arms and leaned over to the side a little in a waiting position. "Are you in or not?"

Russell stayed silent. Everyone would think he'd just straight out say no, but a part of him... wanted to do it with her. It sounded horrible, especially in his eyes, but there was no way he was gonna come up with the courage to tell her his feelings for her.

_I just hope I don't regret this..._ the hedgehog thought before inhaling to reply. "Well, if you really want to... I suppose I could give it a shot... You'll need to lay down on your back first."

Penny Ling nodded and laid down, gratitude, excitement, and curiosity ablaze in her eyes. She watched as Russell walked over and fell on all fours over her.

"Last chance, Penny Ling," Russell warned. "Do you really wanna do this?"

She replies with a sweet smile. "I'm sure it'll be just fine with you."

He lost eye contact with her beautiful, lovely gaze, cheeks turning pink and lips curved into a shy smile. He finally looked back at her and grinned. "Okay, then. You asked for it."

Penny long let out a gasp when she felt something warm, soft, and wet touch the inside of her leg. "What's that?"

"Um... That's my pleasurable organ..." Russell replied with great unease. Heaving a tiny sigh in effort to control his nerves, he pulled closer and closer until he touch Penny Ling's pleasurable organ, making the little panda squeak. "And that's yours. ...Do you want to stop?"

"No, no, I don't," she replied. "Let me see what you can do."

With a shrug and a blush, the hedgehog suddenly jammed his organ forward and went into the panda's. She let out a loud gasp, almost like a scream, and let out shortened whimpers as her partner began to slowly hump, pulling and pushing his organ in and out of hers.

"Are you okay?" Russell panted slightly.

"It... feels... wonderful!" Penny Ling squeaked, pulling a weak smile as she panted. "Do it harder. Do it faster."

With a grin, Russell did as she said. He picked up the humping pace, his once soft, now hard organ sliding against the walls of his partner's insides, creating pleasurable feelings for the both of them. He began to pant heavier as Penny Ling moaned loudly.

"Oh, my Gosh! Oh, my Gosh! This feels _amazing!"_ she exclaimed. "Don't stop! Keep going!"

Gripping the panda's arms for support and adjusting his footing, the hedgehog humped even harder. A sticky, semi-clear, liquid-like substance began to leak out of Penny Ling's organ, indicating she was well turned on.

_"Oh, my God! Oh, my fucking God, this is awesome!"_ the panda shouted in between heavy moans and pants.

"Oh, _shit!"_ Russell suddenly squeaked from his own flurry of pants and moans. "I-I think I'm gonna-!"

"Gonna what?"

"I _really_ should've worn a condom!" was all that spat out of the hedgehog's mouth before he let out a mix of a moan and a sigh, and he ejaculated inside of his partner, some of the substance worming their way out of the body and trickling onto the pet shop floor, turning the area a foamy, sticky white.

Penny Ling let out a squeal when Rusell ejaculated, yet she continued panting and moaning in deep pleasure. Sweat trickled down both pets' faces, and little panda and hedgehog hearts faced with excitement.

And then, as quickly as it stemmed to have started, it stopped. Russell retracted his organ out of her, completely caked with ejaculation substances, as well as some of her own. Both pets panted hard and looked into each other's tired eyes.

After a while, they caught their breath, and Penny Ling was the first to speak in a soft voice. "That felt amazing... Thank you, Russell..."

"I'd do anything for my friend..." Russell replied with a small smile.

"Is that really what you think of me as? Just a friend?"

A jolt of awareness, mingled with surprise and guilt, zapped through him like a strike of lightning. He began to sweat nervously and blush heavily."W-W-Well, I-I don't- I don't really-!"

A small purple paw was placed on Russell's orange mouth, silencing him. He looked back at Penny Ling and saw her smiling, both confidentially and nervously.

"Because I think of you as my crush..." she confessed softly. "I just never had the courage to tell you... But after doing this, I instantly knew you share the same feelings of affection with me. The same feelings of love. It's true, isn't it?"

Relief and ecstacy washed over the hedgehog like a tsunami, yet he managed to control his quivering quills and smiled largely. "Yes. It is. I love you, Penny Ling, and nothing will ever change what you mean to me."

"And I love you, too, Russell Ferguson. And I'll love you til the end of time."

Without hesitation, the panda wrapped her arms around the hedgehog's neck, avoiding the quills, and pulled him I to a kiss on the lips. Surprise pried Russell's eyes wide open, and in seconds he melted into the kiss, wrapping an arm around her head an pulled her in closer to him.

Eyes closed, tails wagged, quills lowered, and cheeks reddened as the two continued their mark of true love. And it was ended when Russell slowly and gently pulled away. Penny Ling smiled softly, but it faded into a concerned frown when she saw a nervous smile on his face.

"Also..." he chuckled nervously. "I _maaay_ have accidentally gotten you pregnant..."

* * *

**A/N: Fooled ya, didn't I, Sapphettegirl? I told you I wasn't gonna make a story based on your Pennussell idea, but I did! Just wanted to surprise you at the last minute. Anyway, I REALLY hope you like it; I put so much thought and love into making it just for you. ^^**


	2. Tickled Fuchsia

**I loved this story I made so much that I decided to make an epilogue where Russell and Penny Ling birth their little baby. Read to find out what happens. ^^**

* * *

_"Out of the way!"_ Russell panicked, quickly pushing his way past Vinnie and Sunil, sending them both into a spinning vortex, and running towards the pet bathing area.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Vinnie shouted, catching up to the panicked pet and grabbing his arm, making him fly off his feet and land on his back. "What the heck's the rush?"

"You trying to outrun Sonic or something...?" Sunil moaned as he stumbled around dizzily.

"Let me go, Vinnie! I don't have time for this!" Russell shouted impatiently, trying to yank his arm out of the gecko's grip.

"Tell us what's going on first," Vinnie replied sternly.

_"Vinnie!"_

"What's the rush, man?!"

"Penny Ling's having my baby, all right?!"

Vinnie and Sunil gasped loudly in unison. It's been about ten months since Russell and his mate, Penny Ling, had intercourse, and nine since any of the two told their friends about it. They had known Russell got Penny Ling pregnant, and excitement and ecstasy has been bursting throughout the pet shop ever since.

"Wait, she's having it _now?"_ Sunil exclaimed.

"I think so! Now let me go! I have to be there for my little swirl!" Russell snarled.

"'Little swirl'?" Vinnie laughed, which quickly changed into a cry of pain when the hedgehog bit his arm, forcing him to let go. "Your flippin' fang, man!"

With one last quick glare, Russell turned and headed off to the bathing area, where Penny Ling was laying on her favorite pet bed, surrounded by Zoe, Pepper, Minka, and even Blythe. They all looked up when they saw Penny Ling's mate rush in, followed by Sunil and an injured Vinnie.

"I heard the baby's coming!" Russell shouted quickly, sweat flying off his head in fear. He looked at Penny Ling. "Are you okay?!"

"Russell, for the last time, I said it was just a kick," the panda giggled in amusement.

"Sheesh, you've turned into more of a nervous wreck than Sunil," Pepper rolled her eyes.

"Hey!" the mongoose and hedgehog shouted simultaneously.

"Leave him alone, Pepper, he's just looking after Penny and the baby," Blythe sighed before turning to Russell. "She's fine, Russell. We're keeping a close eye on her; we'll let you know once the baby starts coming."

"It won't be long now, though!" Zoe barked, wagging her tail.

"I'm so excited for you two!" Minka squeaked ecstatically, hopping up and down.

Only half-convinced, the hedgehog let out a deep sigh. "Okay. Just keep my little swirl safe."

"I'm just fine, Russy, I promise," Penny Ling smiled.

"'Little swirl' and 'Russy'? Talk about a peaches and cream relationship," Pepper grunted.

"Go on, Russell, we'll let you know," Blythe said as she gently shooed the pet away. Allowing a soft smile to form, Russell began towards the exit.

...And stopped when she heard Penny Ling scream.

_"Penny?"_ Sunil gasped.

"Her water broke!" Zoe reported, fear and excitement flashing in her ice-blue eyes as she observed a dark blue spot on the bed. "The baby's coming!"

"I'll get Mrs. Twombly!" Blythe announced as she shot up. "Russell, Vinnie, and Sunil, you three go wait outside!"

"I'm _not_ leaving Penny Ling, Blythe!" Russell retorted sharply.

"Just go, Russell!"

_"No!"_

Obviously not wanting to deal with any more arguing, the teenager scooped the hedgehog up and ran out the bathing area, followed closely by Vinnie and Sunil, and sat him down on a bed in the daycare center. "Stay!"

"Blythe, you can't-!" Russell began.

"Do as I say and stay! Penny Ling will be fine provided you do your part!"

"But-!"

_"Just stay!"_ Without another word, Blythe turned and exited the daycare center.

As soon as she left, Russell leaped off the bed and rushed towards the door, but Vinnie and Sunil tackled him to the ground. _"Let me up! Penny Ling needs me!"_

"Penny Ling _needs_ you to stay here, Russell!" Sunil retorted as he struggled to keep his angry friend in place.

"I know you're scared for her and for the baby, but you have to stay!" Vinnie added.

_"I don't care!"_ Russell roared, struggling harder. _"I have to be with Penny Ling! I have to be with my child!"_

A high-pitched scream sounded from the bathing area, belonging to Penny Ling, and that only made Russell's struggles more fierce.

_"Let me the fuck go!"_ the hedgehog snarled, now beginning to bite at his friends' arms. _"Penny Ling!"_

"You've gone mad, bro!" Vinnie shouted.

Suddenly, everyone practically becomes frozen solid when the sound of a baby's crying filled the pet shop. They saw Blythe enter the daycare center and she smiled.

"Russell, you're new baby girl is waiting for you," she said softly.

"It's a girl?" the hedgehog gasped, ears perked. After Vinnie and Sunil let go, he ran off to the bathing area and saw the female pets and Mrs. Twombly, who was holding a pink blanket wrapped in a tiny bundle. Her smile grew larger when she spotted Russell, whose ears were perked and nose was twitching.

"Come meet your little girl, dear," she said as she bent down and handed the tiny bundle to Penny Ling, who gingerly took it in her arms.

The panda unraveled the blanket to reveal the head and gasped softly, eyes large and sparkling, even a few tears building up. She looked up at Russell and mouthed, "Come here!", in which he did. When the hedgehog reached his mate and looked down, his jaws dropped halfway in a large smile.

There, wrapped in the baby soft pink blanket, was a beautiful baby panda girl. She obviously had the same body of Penny Ling, excluding the shorter fur and one tiny fang poking out of the top of her mouth, which were Russell's hedgehog side. Her fur was a beautiful shade of light pink, her belly was snow white, and a darker pink birthmark was seen over her left eye. She had sparkling light blue eyes, a little lighter than Minka's, tiny ears and paws, and a teeny tail that wiggled and wagged when she opened her eyes and saw her parents.

"She's beautiful..." Russell whispered, tears of his own beginning to form at the corners of his eyes. "She looks just like you."

"She also has some of you in her, too," Penny Ling giggled. She lifted a finger towards the newborn panda, who let out a cute laugh and gently grabbed it with a tiny paw. Penny Ling smiled, allowed a tear to glide down her cheek, and looked up at Russell. "You can name her, Russy."

"Wow, what a huge honor, letting the father name the child!" Zoe gasped quietly.

"In that case..." Russell said, placing a paw on the baby's cheek, who grabbed it with both paws and pulled it closer to her. "I want to name her Fuchsia."

"That's a perfect name," the mother panda squeaked with happiness. She lifted the newly-named Fuchsia up a little and planted a soft kiss on her forehead, then pressed her cool went nose into her soft fur.

"I promise myself I wouldn't cry..." Sunil sniffed, blinking multiple times in attempt to keep in his tears.

"I didn't..." Vinnie whimpered before bursting into tears, leaning against his best friend for support, who gently rubbed his head.

"The new baby is adorably beautiful, huh, Mrs. Twombly?" Blythe said.

"Of course she is, dear," the woman replied, removing her glasses when they began to fog from her tears. "Birth is always a beautiful thing."

"She almost looks like a fuchsia color," the teenager added, confirming the baby's new name to the pet shop owner while covering up her ability to communicate with animals. "That sounds like a nice name, Fuchsia."

"It's a wonderful name."

"Oh, Russell and Penny Ling, we're all so happy for you!" Minka smiled.

"And little Fuchsia is absolutely perfect," Zoe added.

"Just look at what you made, Penny Ling," Pepper finished.

"No, this isn't what I made," Penny Ling smiled before looking at Russell. "This is something _we_ made."


End file.
